


It's Been Entirely Too Long

by Jamilla_HenderStump



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Making Up, Mates, Vampire Sex, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilla_HenderStump/pseuds/Jamilla_HenderStump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Logan are married but logan's a cheating jerk sometimes. Carlos (the werewolf of the story) misses Logan (the vampire of the story), they barely spend any time together lately so Carlos sets up a nice romantic evening only to have no Logan show up until he's asleep. and i really have no other way to explain this story other than the make up sex is amazing. just enjoy all the btr fans out there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been Entirely Too Long

Carlos's POV

I just sit around waiting for something, anything to happen. We sent our three oldest kids to summer camp and they’re doing the overnight portion of it now. And our two youngest are with Kendall and James. I had it planned. Everything is perfect. Our bedroom looks like a couple’s paradise right now. Rose peddles are everywhere, candles are lit, sheets are replaced with silk ones, but its also 12am. As usual, he’s working late again. I’m horny and sleepy. I hate it when he does this. He’s always busy in rehearsals or something. My own husband just never has time for me anymore.  
I decide to put my clothes back on and go downstairs. I sigh as the smell of the sweet candles slowly fades away. Then I look around and what do I see just sitting on the end table by the sofa? Our photo album… I decide its best to forget about trying to have sex and I sit down in my recliner and start looking through the book. Heh, we decided to name it, Ultimate Cargan Memories. The first picture is of us as kids. Lol, we both got pretty banged up doing extreme things with that damn wagon. Logan lost three of his baby teeth that day and I got a broken arm. I laugh to myself. I miss the days when we were still pure before puberty. Because once puberty hit, Logan started acting really weird around me. I had my transformation and changed into a wolf at the age of 15; little did I know, Logan had been a vamp since the age of 13. I’ll admit he smelled terrible but he was still my best friend…  
After looking at all the kid pictures, I turned to the middle of the book and hit adulthood. Boom, right there was our first real kiss. I laugh again. It was gross because we’re just sooo different. He tasted like ice-cream and said I tasted like hot wings. “Haha!” Can’t get much more different than that… I don’t know… I guess I’ve always loved him. “But why me?” I don’t get why he’d take any interest in me… I sigh again and close my eyes. I don’t get it… 12 years of marriage and now this. “Did he ever love me at all?” Was the last thought I had before I fell asleep. I never blew out the candles or even cared. I wanted tonight to be special and now it’s ruined.

Logan’s POV

“And that’s a wrap people!” the director shouts. I finally finished and I am so relieved. Everyone congratulates me as I walk back to my dressing room. Once I get there I check my phone and see two missed calls and five texts from Carlos. Damn! I shout at myself. “I keep doing this to him.” I decided to check the texts he sent me. “Logan it’s been months. I’m painfully horny!” “Logan I need you” “Logan I want you to come make love to me right now!” “You know what? Never mind. Forget I was ever hard” “I hope you see the effort I put into planning this night. Its all wasted now.” Wow… I just didn’t know. I’ve been busy with this new movie and I’ve been trying to do this right. Wait? It’s been two months since we’ve had sex at all? Where’d the time go!? My mind just kept racing. I didn’t understand why this was important to him. Then I thought a bit more and I smiled to myself. I could just see how everything was. There were probably candles lit and roses and mmmm his entire sexy body just waiting for me. And painfully horny? I know his cock is just leaking for me. I decided to text him back. “Don’t hate me I was working. And I’m not gonna lie, I kinda need you to ;)” But after I sent the text, I started feeling weak so I told the director that I needed a small break because I was feeling a cold coming on. He gave me a month! Which is perfect because our anniversary is in three weeks.  
As I slowly left work, I kept feeling weaker and decided that I needed to feed so I flirted with any girl who seemed interested and there was one that smelled amazing. She seemed scared because it was already 2am and I am mysterious. But that’s why she wanted me. And the moment she expected me to kiss her, I bit her neck hard, letting my fangs go through her skin and straight into her veins. God she tasted so good, I almost didn’t want to kill her. Almost. Her heartbeat slowed to a stop as her body went limp in my arms. I felt soo good after that, I knew I’d be able to handle Carlos’s raging boner now. I hopped on my bike and drove off, leaving the girl’s dead body behind.  
As I drove into our garage I instantly smelled the candles. This made me smile wide. I just knew he was still there waiting for me. But when I walked in, there was a totally different scene than I imagined. Carlos had clothes on and he was in the living room in his chair, asleep. This wasn’t right. He must’ve gotten pissed and decided to come down here and look at our old pictures. Undead or not, I have a heart and I felt the guilt growing inside it. I felt even more terrible for doing this to him as I watched the tears drip out of his closed eyes.  
I decided to leave him there for the time being and go check out our room. It was exactly how I pictured it-no! even more beautiful. Carlos tried hard on this one. He wanted me to make love to him and I wasn’t here. God these scents mixed with his would drive me crazy. Then I gasped feeling the bulge growing in my pants. I wanted this too. I just hope I’m not too late.  
“Carlos!!!” I yelled as I ran downstairs to his sweet, innocent body. “Carlos wake up!” I shook him. “Baby I’m sorry! Let me make love to you! Wake up!” I kept yelling but he didn’t even move. I know he’s alive… maybe he’s just that tired. “I should leave him alone.” I thought to myself, “but I see his shorts, he’s still painfully horny. Don’t deny your husband the pleasure he deserves!” and finally, the idea hit me. I’ll make love to him even if he is asleep. And if he doesn’t remember, I’ll just do it again when he awakens. 

 

\----------------------Cargan: No Ones POV----------------------

 

Logan bent down and kissed the still asleep Carlos with more passion than ever before, his lips crashing against the sleep ones as teeth clashed. Logan ran his tongue along Carlos’s bottom lip, hoping that Carlos would wake up but he did not. So, Logan gave up the lip kisses for neck kisses, making sure his lips touched every part of the shorter one’s face along the way; earning a soft moan from his shorter lover. “I love you” Logan whispered under his breath as he gently ripped of the sleeping one’s shirt. He sighed sadly, seeing the scar over his lover’s heart. His name. sometimes seeing this makes Logan happy, but other times, like now, it’s just a reminder of the pain he caused his lover. “I’m so” he kisses L and O. “sorry I” then kisses G and A. “Hurt you” he says as he kisses the N.  
Carlos wiggled in his sleep earning a smile from Logan. This just encouraged Logan to continue kissing down his lover’s body. “Mmmm!” Carlos moaned softly. Logan just smirked and stopped as he watched Carlos’s body move and squirm, looking for another touch. He laughed to himself before ripping off his lover’s shorts. But the small laugh turned into a big gasp as Carlos’s leaking cock sprang to life in no time. “wow”… “c-c- Mmmm fuck baby!” Logan yelled as he lost his train of thought. All Logan knew was that he wanted- no. needed to suck that thing dry.  
He wasted little time trying to work his way down the leaking shaft of his lover. Instead he took in as much as he could and used his fist to stroke the rest. No more than ten seconds later, Carlos finally woke up moaning deep from his throat as his now open eyes rolled to the back of his head. Carlos didn’t know whether to be happy or scared because he never woke up in this much pleasure before. Noticing that his lover was finally awake, Logan decided to look up and make eye contact just as Carlos looked down at him, screaming in pleasure. Logan moved his hand and gripped his lover’s hips as he started to deep throat taking in every single inch of the throbbing cock. “HOLY Fuck!” Carlos screamed and threw his head back, hitting it on the seat. “L-L-Looogggaaaannnnn!!!!” he screamed impossibly louder as he gripped up the pale one’s hair. Logan hollowed his cheeks and hummed happily sucking as hard as he can. Carlos’s eyes went wide as he lost control and started bucking his hips up, practically fucking his lover’s mouth until his orgasm came without much warning; shooting sed straight down Logan’s throat. While Carlos tried to get his mind and breathing straight, Logan was still humming and drinking the last of the cum.  
“Oh My God,” Carlos exclaimed, “Wh-Where did that come fro-“  
“shhhh!” Logan shushed him, “it’s been too long love. Sorry I’ve kept you waiting… but, it’ll be worth the wait,” Logan said with a smirk. “I Love You. Never forget that or even think that I don’t. Ever!” he said sternly. Carlos just nodded and looked at his vampire lover as if he’d seen a ghost. Carlos was lost. Where was this coming from? Where’s the terrible ending to this night that he saw before he was asleep? Was he dreaming?  
Studying his dog-like lover’s look, Logan could tell exactly what Carlos was thinking. “No. You aren’t dreaming. Now come here and kiss me,” Logan commanded. Carlos just nodded again and leaned in to kiss his pale lover with more passion than the times he was in heat; this was different. Carlos wasn’t in heat, despite the fact that he was horny enough to be, no he needed to feel loved. Loved in every way: Emotionally, Spiritually, Mentally, and most importantly, physically. Carlos needed Logan’s love and he needed it now.  
Not denying his dog-like lover any pleasure, Logan immediately snaked his tongue along his lover’s bottom lip again causing Carlos to open his mouth and moan softly as Logan mapped out his mouth for every pleasure spot; almost as if it was their honeymoon all over again. Getting lost in the kiss, Carlos pulled Logan into his lap and snaked his hand up Logan’s shirt, rubbing his sides. Logan smiled into the kiss and started to jerk off his lover. “Ughh!” Carlos shouted as he broke the kiss to moan loudly, “Logan what’s gotten into you!? … Fuck yessss!”  
Logan just smirked and eyed his squirming lover. “I’m not cheating this time Carlos… I haven’t had sex in two months either. I didn’t even realize until I checked my phone and all the messages and mmmmm baby! All the visions I saw of you needing me, and then the scent of the candles when I walked in… I just.” Logan couldn’t find anymore words. He just placed Carlos’ hand over the bulge in his pants. “I need you too…” was all he could manage to whisper before sinking his fangs into his dog-like lover’s neck. This caused Carlos to scream out a choke of pure ecstasy as Logan moaned to the music in his ears. Because Logan fed not too long ago, he didn’t need Carlos’ blood at all. He just loved the taste of his wolf lover since they’ve mated.  
Carlos moaned and screamed from the current pleasure he was getting, not even realizing that his pale lover ran them into the bedroom until he smelled the candles he had lit earlier. “God Logan!!! Fuck Fuck Fuck you move sooo fast” Carlos screamed. “Baby I need you…” Logan whispered so lowly that only Carlos could hear him. The smaller tanned boy just nodded and whispered back, “T Take me. Just take me..! lose control, fuck me on the ceiling for all I care! Logan lets break the bed!!”  
That was all Logan needed to hear. In a flash his clothes were completely gone, and he was grabbing a tube of lubricant and glazing his cream colored cock up to get ready for his patiently waiting, self prepping, lover. “God you look amazing prepping yourself for me Papi,” Logan whispered just as he felt he was glazed up enough. “Come on come on…! Carlos I need you now!” Logan shouted at his slow moving wolfie husband who just stopped as his eyes got wide. Carlos nodded slowly and opened his legs as wide as he could. Logan wasted little time burring his cold cock in Los’ tight, hot hole.  
“AHHHHHH Shit!!!” Carlos screamed at the top of his lungs. He didn’t know whether to be in pain or pleasure as his husband’s nine and a half inch cock filled him completely. A vampire (on top) and a werewolf (on the bottom) having sex is like ice sliding into a hole of fire, only this ice never melts. Logan just gasped lightly and placed soft kisses along Carlos’s neck that was still trying to heal from the pleasureful bite he had given Carlos not too long ago. As Carlos tried to adjust to the intrusion, Logan wasted little time to try and help him along. Slowly moving his hips so that his cock slid out to just the tip, Logan thrusted his hips forward at an intense speed with no mercy as his smaller lover cried out in pain. Carlos laid there as tears began to fall. Logan felt bad so he decided to continue to thrust back out and back in slowly. As much as it pained the hyperactive vampire, Logan started off slowly for Carlos. This earned a small gasp from the beautiful boy below him, “Ngh. L-Logan…” Logan shushed Carlos and kissed him softly as he smiled to himself. They both missed this incredible feeling for so long and it was finally time for the pleasure they both craved.  
After a while of allowing Carlos to adjust filly, he nodded and without a word Logan started thrusting into him rapidly. Carlos couldn’t help but to scream in pleasure almost instantly while Logan threw his head back in pleasure. “LOGANNNN OH MY GOD OH GOD YESSSSSS!!!!!” Carlos screamed at the top of his lungs repeatedly, throwing his head back and his back arching high. Logan immediately changed his angle to hit his lover’s prostate dead on while trusting so fast and mercilessly that his hips become a blur. Without warning Carlos cums hard all over the place but Logan doesn’t stop. This pattern repeats about five more times and at least two more hours before Logan finally slows down. With his 6th orgasm approaching, Carlos is now in tears and Logan is actually starting to tremble, hiding his face in his lover’s neck and starting to cry himself. “Logan please!?” Carlos screams and begs, “I-I c-I can’t take it! I I I I- suddenly the room is filled with an ear-shattering howl and Carlos’s very last load of cum is sprayed all over himself. Literally seconds later, Logan’s body collapses onto his and Logan cums for what feels like ten minutes before whispering, “it’s been too long, w won’t happen again I swear,” and then passing out. Little did he know, Carlos was already hard asleep and never heard him…


End file.
